


Father Brown Drabbles

by LemonBoy53



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBoy53/pseuds/LemonBoy53
Summary: Drabbles that have been requested through my tumblr ask box
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Kudos: 18





	Father Brown Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @23orso on tumblr :)

"And you're sure you know how to make Toad In The Hole?"

"Yeaahhh I watched me Mam make it a bunch when I were a kid" Sid shrugged "How hard can it be?"

"Very reassuring Sidney, even if we fail miserably I suppose Mrs McCarthy will appreciate our efforts though" Sullivan pondered, hands in pockets and a soft furrow to his brow.

The two stood in Inspector Sullivans kitchen. But he wasn't "Inspector" anymore, and it was their kitchen now. A daunting pile of ingredients was thrown haphazardly on the table, Sid seemed to know what he was doing, which was in stark contrast to Sullivans own confidence in this endeavour. Sid had returned from the Presbytery earlier that day, laden with baked goods as a "housewarming/congrats on moving in together/well done for quitting your job" gift. A lot had happened in the past few days, so doing something as... domestic as cooking was almost laughable compared to the panicky wrecks they were three days ago after Sullivans Father called.

Sullivan was wrenched from his musings when Sid blew a little flour off his hand and into his boyfriends face (a term the boyfriend in question found juvenile, but when he brought this up Sid would call him his Lover, which was much worse) "Oi" he shook his head slightly in annoyance.

"Crack me some eggs then, love"

Sullivan cracked the first egg a little too enthusiastically, shattering the shell totally and getting eggy slime all over his shirt and the table, to Sids absolute delight. While his lover was making general disgusted noises and trying to scrape egg off himself, Sid was doubled over laughing, smearing flour over the front of his trousers as he went.

"Tommy have you never cracked an egg before?" He choked out

"I've seen it done." The response just set him off again, making Sullivan burn red in a form of arrogant embarrassment, saved for when a gap in your knowledge has been exposed.

After being taught the proper way to crack an egg (with much tension, as Sid guided Sullivans hands with his own, leaning in a little too close for Sullivan to be able to properly concentrate with the task at hand) and a change of shirt, the rest of the evening was smooth sailing.

Until they turned up to the Presbytery to offer their gift. 

Bunty started laughing, then after whispering to Felicia, she started chuckling, of course she told Flambeau. Sid already knew what was so amusing, it was his doing. Father Brown furrowed his brow in confusion and Mrs McCarthy tutted and Sullivan demanded to know what the issue was. 

"Thomas, you uh... I believe you have a pair of handprints on the back of your trousers." Father Brown informed him, much to Buntys disappointment.

Sullivan glowered at Sid, understanding his sudden shower of affection as soon as the dish went in the oven. It was a trap. He grumbled something incoherent, but one could almost swear the word "gremlin" was used.


End file.
